


No, Dexter!

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Series: A Home For Wayward Mind-Wiped Assassins [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Dexter (TV)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Crying Over TV Show, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon - TV, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: He was in tears. Bucky honestly crying.Or, the one where Bucky watched the last episode of Dexter and was crying.[Because that's what I did not even half an hour ago]DEXTER SPOILERThe very last episode.





	No, Dexter!

He was in tears. Bucky honestly crying. He was curled up to one corner of the couch, staring directly at the huge tv Stark put in his room. He hadn’t looked away from it in hours, having decided to binge watch the last season of Dexter, and he’d done it. He was at the end scenes. The last few minutes.

Bucky wiped his eyes, tears still running down his face at what was happening. Dexter holding Debra’s dead body while a massive hurricane was heading their way on the water. Dexter was on his boat and everything was gradually getting worse and worse and this was hitting Bucky so hard that he was sniffing, his nose watery.

“God dammit,” he whined lightly, wiping his eyes again and feeling the wetness just smear. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the tv, actually sobbing when he turned and dropped her body in the water. He bit his flesh hand, biting hard to try and hold back everything. Dexter’s internal monologuing really wasn’t helping.

He took control of his boat and headed off towards the storm and he just started sobbing harder and harder. Bucky had become so enveloped in this show, this damn serial killing show and it just hurt him that it was ending like this.

It then started to darken around and then… light. It was suddenly sunny with a broadcasting crew narrating everything. He listened, still sniffing. The guy was dead. It was typical, and Dexter was the main character, but he was his favourite. He had depth. He had a kid. He had a family, sort of. And now… nothing. He was dead.

The pieces of his boat bobbing on the surface confirmed that. And then Batista suddenly saw it, and Hannah, the one that was with Harrison. Hell… the kid didn’t know.

He sniffed harder, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve to take away the wetness, but it just seemed to keep coming. He blinked watery at the screen and-...

“What the fuck?” a man, Dexter? He was a lumberjack? He watched him walking around, in like… a mountain area and his house. He was an actual lumberjack!

“Oh my god, is the Winter Soldier crying!?” he turned to see Clint standing in the doorway, his expression practically shocked. It was then that the last episode finished and Bucky grabbed the pillow beside him and threw it full force towards the archer.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cried like hell until I "what the fuck"ed at the last episode.


End file.
